I Love You
by jasonandnico
Summary: "Hey sorry-" Jason begins but is stopped by a heavy, sick, Nico falling onto him with his arms wide open. When Nico lands on Jason he wraps his arms around him tight as he sniffs, Nico's unusually warm body against his. "I love you" / A sick Nico should be a twice as grumpy Nico, Jason figures, but he's wrong. [One-Shot] [Jasico]


**I Love You**

Jason did not expect to be here, not on this particular Saturday night at precisely 7 o'clock in the night standing in front of The Hades cabin. The looming skull over the entryway wasn't exactly welcoming and the green fire wasn't to Jason's taste, but what could he say, it wasn't his cabin.

Jason knocks on the door and attempts to unlock it, except the door is locked so he waits as he hears Nico fiddle with the oh-so complicated locks on the door and opens it. Jason was ready to take care of the little death king back to health.

"Hey sorry-" Jason begins but is stopped by a heavy, sick, Nico falling onto him with his arms wide open. When Nico lands on Jason he wraps his arms around him tight as he sniffs, Nico's unusually warm body against his.

"_I love you_"

* * *

No matter how idiotic or delusional Jason was, or everyone thought he was, he knew that he had heard Nico right.

After the obvious shock of being hugged by someone who hated _full body contact_ with _anyone _at all, the odd confession of love caused Jason to decide that all rules that Nico built up around himself were kicked out the door for the moment.

That confession was obviously also something Nico had just decided to blurt out, it was obviously something to amuse himself. It had to be. Ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach Jason walked into the cabin, expecting a dark and gloomy room, instead a messy, grey room that seemed quite urban lied in front of him. A kitchen was even in the room.

Nico was still attached to Jason's body as he walked around. Jason didn't mind it.

Of course Jason had expected that taking care of Nico while he was sick would be different, but not _this _different, and not this kind of different either.

Nico was a slow snail that was deprived of warmth, though he was quite warm, and he followed Jason everywhere wrapped up burrito style in a blanket, he also had the sudden need to be hugged and cuddled.

Jason penguin walked over towards Nico's bed and pulled him off and pushed him onto his bed, but Nico groaned like a small child.

"_Jasooon_." he whined, his eyes closed, rolling around in his blanket. Jason ignores him and quickly runs away towards the counters and small fridge lying in the corner to prepare a soup for Nico. Hurriedly, Jason flips through what is in the fridge, which is not much, there's some raw vegetables, a bag of soup, some drinks and some bread. Why Nico needs raw vegetables, Jason had no idea, but he grabbed the bag of soup (_Chicken Noodle) _it read and pulled out a pan from the sole cupboard above his head. Then he slapped the pan on the small stove and turned it on, the stove created a noise that scared the schist out of Jason, assuming it had never been turned on.

Jason wished he could make soup for Nico from scratch, but he couldn't, he wasn't a great cook, Nico would end up getting food poisoning from drinking that. So he threw in the chicken noodle and began heating it up.

Suddenly something attached itself behind Jason, it was obviously Nico. Jason glanced back as a blushing Nico looked up, sniffing.

"Go away, you're giving me all your germs and I'll get sick too." Jason attempted to sound snappy, but instead it sounded soft. Of course, what more could you expect from him.

"Mmm." Nico nuzzled his face into Jason's hoodie even more. "I love you."

Jason felt furious with himself and Nico. The emotions flowing through him at the moment weren't safe while he was around a heated stove and pan, he might just burn everything.

"Stop it." He sighed. "Stop using me for your entertainment." Pulling Nico away again, but Nico easily re-attached himself just as easily.

"What?" It came out all snuffly in Nico's stuffed nose tone. "No." he began to say, weakly. "No, no no." He said whining, his face scrunching up. "Not again."

"What?"

"Jason." Nico still attached onto Jason, but more in a piggyback position now. Jason craned his neck to be a couple inches away from Nico's face, he began to blush.

Screw him for such sneaky strategies to make Jason feel so inferior.

"_I love you_."

That little schist.

* * *

Somehow, sometime Jason finally got Nico off of him, and onto the chair on the single table in the middle of the room.

Nico was still wrapped in his burrito blanket that he just wouldn't get out of for some reason as Jason fed him chicken noodle soup. They were sitting in the dim lit room in silence. Jason rested his head on his hand while holding the next spoonful in his other hand while Nico chewed and swallowed the soup in his mouth.

He opened his mouth indicating another bite, so in the spoon went and easily, Jason pulled it out. He let out a large sigh.

Nico chewed, a small childish smile on his face with his eyes closed. It was adorable, but Jason would never dare say that out loud.

"More." Nico said, opening his mouth again, once again Jason threw in another spoonful.

Adorable was something Jason thought he would never use on anyone, but apparently he thought Nico was adorable.

Nico took the last spoonful of the soup and Jason grabbed the dishes and spoon and headed towards the sink, threw them in there and rinsed them with water.

"How was the soup?"

Nico didn't reply immediately, instead he fell backwards on the chair and smiled so much.

"It was good. Because Jason made it." He smiled. Jason shook his head.

"I didn't really _make _it. But thanks." He said, shutting off the water and walking over towards Nico, Nico attached himself like a magnet and they walked towards a singular couch and sat down. Nico pulled himself out from under Jason's behind and coughed.

When Jason turns around he sees the most sweet, kind version of Nico he ever laid eyes upon. He was a mess, Nico was, his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat and red on his cheeks, but Nico was smiling a little.

Nico laid his head on Jason's shoulder as Jason let out a heavy sigh. He pulled out his monster-proof phone and clicked a picture for blackmail later on. He also took a video of Nico groaning thank you over and over again, whining, sniffing and loudly singing I love you while giggling.

"Thank you." He mumbled. His eyes were closed, the blanket not quite on and not quite off. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it."

"_I love you." _He whispered in Jason's ear. Jason blushed furiously this time. It was dangerous, so dangerous to say what he was about to say, it wasn't fair at all, but he said it anyways.

"I love you too."

* * *

When Jason woke up that morning Nico was still asleep. He rolled his neck and stood up, but Nico shuffled around, blinking as he slowly awoke.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jason averted eye contact from Nico and stared at the table instead.

"Hm?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be a 100% better, and a 100% unaware of the past 10 hours of torture for Jason. For the better of both of them, Jason decided not to say anything.

"What happened?"

"You were sick."

"Yeah I know" Nico said, annoyed. "Not anymore apparently."

"Well, I came over yesterday to take care of you. Leo said you were a mess that he didn't want to clean up so he made me come over and clean up instead." Jason said, now looking at the stove.

Nico frowned. "I didn't need to be cleaned up."

"You welcome." Jason sighed. He needed no thanks after yesterday. However exactly a week later, Jason was the one who would be having to thank Nico who had come to take care of him and knocks on his door-

"_Stop knocking, it's freaking annoying. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"_

Nico discovers it's not as pleasing on the opposite side.


End file.
